


The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly

by MEGV771995



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: All she ever wanted was her father's love, but he never did...
Relationships: Zhao (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

A girl no older than 9 watches as the children her age play outside, she was far more diffirent then them, she never knew how to fire bend instead, she was a water bender just like her mother.

She looked left then right making sure no one was there, she smiled the girl gently opened her window, and climbed through it then shut the window behind her.

Two guards pass by, and hid behind one of the brushes she watches as they pass by, unknown to her a boy about the same age as had seen her sneaking about he walked up to the girl.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder, and instinct she tried to ran away, but bumped into someone she looked up to the person, and sees that it wasn't just someone it was the fire queen Ursa herself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't tell my father he'll never forgive me if he sees me out side of my room." She apologized, but the woman gave her a soft smile she pulled herself up from the ground, and dusted her red dress.

"It's fine, you must be the daughter of our guest that i heard so much about." She said the girl nodded her head, and Ursa patted her head,and the girl blushed as the beautiful woman smiled, and patted her just then a boy ran up to the woman.

"Oh, Zuko there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said the girl looked at the boy curiously as did he, Ursa gently pushed Zuko in front of her.

"This is my son Zuko." She introduced him the girl shyly waved at him, and Zuko timidly hid behind his mother.

"I'm...(name)." She said shyly Ursa, and Zuko walked towards the pond the fire queen turned to the girl, and smiled.

"Do you want to go with us (name)?" She asked (name) excitedly nodded her head, and ran to follow Ursa, and her son they walked towards the pond, and sat by the tree Ursa took out a bag of bread from her bag, and break them to pieces, and feed to the turtleducks.

(name) watches as they eat the bread crumbs she felt a gentle tap, and turned to Prince Zuko who handed her the bag she gently took it, and feed the turtleducks as well one of them wondered out of the pond (name) walked towards it, and took the turtleduckling in her hands, and placed it back to the pond she smiled as it swam back to it's family.

The turtleduckling swam up to her, and nuzzled it's head on her fingers (name) giggled at the ticklish feeling, she bended the water pond, and watched as the turtleduckling swam around.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Prince Zuko said out of surprised the water (name) was bending broke apart luckly she caught the turtleduckling just in time, she then placed the duckling back to the pond, and let it swam around.

"Please don't tell my father, I'm not allowed to water bend." She said Prince Zuko looked at her confused.

"Why not? I think it was great." He said Ursa smiled, and Zuko leaned into his mother as her fingers gently brushed his hair.

"Zuko is right, it was beautiful." Ursa said (name) shyly blushed at her words, hours of relaxing, and talking with Ursa, and Zuko had passed by so fast.

"I need to go back now, my father wouldn't like it if sees me out here." (name) said Zuko looked at her a bit disappointed, he wanted to spend more time with her Zuko got up as well.

"Mind if you walk you to your room?" He asked (name) smiled, and shooked her head 'no' (name) made her way back to her room with Zuko beside her.

"Can i ask you something?" He asked (name) turned to him.

"What is it?" 

"Why aren't you allowed to go out?" 

(name) stopped for a second her head down, Zuko started getting nervous that might have upset her somehow.

"I'm different. I'm not like other fire nation kids. You saw that i can water bend right?" She said, and Zuko nodded a 'yes'.

"It's because my mother was from the water tribe, she was the younger sister of the Chief of the Nothern Water Tribe. She was given to my father as a prize. She died shortly after giving birth to me." She explained to him they stopped by the same window he saw her at, and Zuko watches as she climbs into her room.

"I'm sorry about your mother, if it makes you feel any better my cousin Lun Ten died at Ba Sing Se, I was very close to him." Zuko told her a sad look on his eyes (name) gave him a sad smile.

"Do you mind if come over again tomorrow? I'd like to see more of you please." Zuko said (name) looked at him surprised, but nevertheless smiled, and nodded her head with a smile Zuko smiled back at her, and ran off to his mother.

The next day Zuko walked towards her window he knocked a few times, and waited for (name) to open she looked at him surprised, but then smiled.

"Come on, hurry up if my father sees you. I'll be in trouble I'm not suppose to meet, or talk to anyone." She said, and dragged Zuko inside the room (name) looked left, and right then shut the window close she then turned to him.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked Zuko seated himself at her bed, while (name) sat beside him.

"I don't know. Hey do you want to meet my Uncle Iroh?" He asked her (name)'s eyes widen, and sparkled she always wanted to meet the great dragon of the west.

"Yes, I'd love to." Zuko smiled (name) got up, and opened the window she looked to her left, and right she then climbed out of the window, and Zuko followed after (name) then shut the window behind him.

"Your going to like Uncle Iroh, he tells the best stories, and is really good at making tea. He also very nice, unlike my father, and sister Azula." He said to her (name) walked beside him, as they enterned the palace two guards stood in front of them.

Three groups of girls walked up to them Zuko frowned at them, but the girl just smiled she then turned to (name) Zuko pushed her behind him, and pull up a protective angle.

"Aww, come on Zuzu aren't you going to let me meet your friend?" She asked Zuko glared at her, and still kept (name) behind him.

"No way Azula." 

Just then foot steps could be heard behind them, the children all turned to General Iroh, and Commander Zhao (name) hind behind Zuko more when she saw her father, Zuko turned back to Azula with a warning glare, and took hold of (name)'s hand, and walked towards his Uncle Iroh.

"Oh nephew, I see you made a new friend." Iroh said once they were in front of him, (name) nervously looked at her father.

"(name) what are you doing here? You would be on your room." Zhao told her (name) jolted at her father's words, but Iroh gave her a smile, and patted her head.

"You must be the Commander Zhao's daughter, it is nice to meet you little one, i have to say you have beautiful blue eyes." He told her (name) shyly looked at the older man, Iroh then patted his nephew, and Zuko smiled.

"Uncle Iroh, (name) was the water bender that i told you about." Zuko explained to him, Zhao turned to her with a glare.

"I told you, your not suppose to water bend." Zhao said to her he walked up to her, and harshly took hold of her hand, and dragged her back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara, and Sokka stood by the beach while Aang rides a gaint Koi fish, unknown to them a group of teen girls dressed in green garments.

When Aang finally got off the water after seeing a Unagi for the first time, that's when they ambush them a girl with (hair color) grab Katara's shirt, and pulled it over her head the other girls the same to Aang, and Sokka.

They then chained them to Avatar Kyoshi's statue, then removed their blindfolds.

"Hey, wheres all the boys that ambushed us!?" Sokka asked.

"They where no boys, we ambushed you." Soki told him (name) looked at Aang curiously, and he did the same thing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Aang, you might not believe it, but I'm the Avatar." He introduced himself, everyone looked at him shooked (name), and Soki nodded at each other, and let them go.

"It's an honor to meet you Avatar Aang." Everyone said, and bowed at Aang he gave them a sheepish look Momo climbed up to his shoulder.

After the small misunderstanding they were showed to the house they would stay at, and thrown a feast (name) went to their house a tray of tea with her she gently opened the door, and closed it behind her Katara, and Aang smiled at her while Sokka sulked at the corner she smiled back at the two, and set the tea on the table.

"I wanted to personally apologize on what happened, if we'd known you were the Avatar we would have been more welcoming." She told them, but Aang just waved her a dismisive hand.

"No that's okay, anyway do you know how to get to the North pole?" Aang asked, and (name) nodded her head.

"Yes, I've been there once, my mother was a water bender." Aang, and Katara looked at her surprised then Katara looked at her excitedly.

"Wait. Are you a water bender, cause me, and Aang really need someone to teach us." Katara said, and once again (name) nodded her head.

"Then maybe you can teach us, what you already know." Aang said, (name) smiled, and nodded her head.

"I'd be happy enough to teach the both of you, maybe we can start tomorrow morning." She said to them Katara, and Aang nodded excitedly.

The next day (name) lead Aang, and Katara to the beach, and she started teaching them Katara got awfully competive when Aang got it the first try.

"It's okay Katara, learning water bending is not that easy at first try." (name) told her Aang tried the water streaming bending trick again, Katara gave it another shot, but the water ended up breaking again.

Just then a fire nation ship came into shore (name) frowned at this, and ran back to the town with Katara, and Aang in toe they fight off the fire nation arm, but one of them looked oddly familiar.

"Go, and capture the Avatar." Said the familiar looking guy (name), and rest of Kyoshi warriors fought them off she would some times bend water shooting them out of her golden fan.

"(name) you have to go with the Avatar, we'll hold them off." Soki said, (name) shooked her head 'no'.

"No, I'm not. You guys need me here." She told her, Soki put a hand over her shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know, but they need you more. Someone has to teach the Avatar water bending, and your the person to do it." She said (name) gave her one last hug, and ran off to Appa Sokka, and Soki said their last goodbyes then she kissed his cheek, and ran up towards them.

"Appa, yip yip." Sokka said, and seated beside Katara (name) watched in sadness as the only thing she knew a home got burned down, just then Aang jumped off of Appa, and landed on the water the Unagi appeared, and he rode it the gaint eel sprayed water from it's mouth Aang aimed the water to the island putting the fire out, after that was done Appa caught him, and flew off (name) hugged the young Avatar.

"Thank you, Aang." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

(name), Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood out the Kingdom of Omashu, (name)'s eyes sparkles it was unlike any place she's ever been to.

"Aang, you were kidding this place is amazing." She said Sokka, and Katara nodded in agreement they then walked towards the gate only to see one of guards to throw away a cart of Cabbages.

"No! My Cabbages!" The merchant yelled out he, and ran off to get his Cabbages back (name) somehow felt sorry for the man.

"Maybe it's better if no one knew you were the Avatar." Katara said, (name) nodded in agreement, Sokka then suggest a disguise.

They then collected Appa's fur, and a wig, and fake mustache, Aang then used his staff as a walking stick, and lead them to the entrance gate of Omashu.

"Halt! Address yourself, and state your business." One of the guards said.

"My name is Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis the Third, and my business, is none of your business." Aang said in best old man voice, he then introduced, Sokka, Katara, and (name) as his grandchildren.

"I'm June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis." Katara said to the guards, they then turned to (name).

"Lian Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, and this our brother Lee Pippinpaddleopsicopolis." She said the guards then let them pass.

"You two seem like responsible young ladies, make sure you Grandfather doesn't get into trouble." One of the guards said, (name) gave him her best smile, and nodded her head he then stopped Sokka.

"Hey, you look like a strong young man. Why don't show respect to your elders, and carry your Grandfather's heavy bag." He told him Aang agreed, and throw him the bag Sokka luckily caught it, and slang it over his shoulder.

The gates to Omashu opened, and (name)'s eyes widen it more amazing on the inside, there was a delivery system around the Kingdom that seemed to go for miles away.

After getting to look around Aang had somehow convince Katara, and Sokka to slide down the divelery cart as for (name) she also wanted to slide as well, they hit a few things along the way, a familiar voice yelled out (name) turned to the person, and sees the Cabbage merchant whos now upset that his cart broke.

It wasn't long after they got arested for wreck Omashu, and taken to their King (name) gave him an odd look, and she couldn't help, but think he maybe slightly unhinged.

(name) silently eat the food that the King had prepared for them, the King then throw his chicken leg to Aang forcing him to use air bending.

"Well it seems like our guest is none other than the Avatar himself." He said one of the guards walked up to him, and asked what should they do the King told him to them a chamber.

"Take them to the once bad chamber, the newly refurbished one." The King told the guards they did as he said, and took Aang, and others to a room, it was beautifully decorated with green cristals, and 4 king sized beds on the corners of the room Aang tried to get Momo to fit throught an air vent only for the poor lemur to get stuck, Momo tried to get unstuck, but it wasn't happing anytime soon (name) walked over to him, and gently pulled him getting him out of the tiny hole she smiled, and cuddled him close while walking over to her own bed Momo then fell asleep on her bed beside her.

(name) gently opened her eyes, and sees Sokka, and Katara they both looked relief to see her awake the guard put her down to the ground again, Katara, and Sokka ran towards her.

"(name), are you okay?" She asked (name) nodded her head, Sokka helped her up to her feet again Katara then told her the guards had kidnap them all for the sake of their King's test, the guards then took hold of their hand, and place a ring on their ring finger they tried to get them off, but it wasn't happening anytime soon.

Aang tried everything he could to retrieve the key to the King's "lunchbox" he dived head first at the water, only for the current to tossed to a pile of sharp pointed rocks, but luckily he was able to save him Aang then took a broke piece of the pointed rock, and throwed it, the tip caught the chain that held the key, and the rock landed above the King.

At the second test Aang needed to get the King's lost pet 'Flopsie' he saw a rabbit, and started chasing after it all of a sudden a goat gorila, and chased after him, (name) looked at Aang weirdly when it started licking his face much to their surprise 'Flopsie' wasn't the rabbit, but instead it was the goat gorila, at the third, and final test Aang had to chose who to fight, he then pointed at the King choosing him.

"Have you lost your marbles? You can't fight him." (name) told him, Aang looked at her confused she sighed appearent he hadn't felt it, she looked at the King he doesn't look like it, but she can tell his a strong bender.

"Listen, you need to fight smart, i can tell his no ordinary King." She explanied to him, Aang nodded his head, and went off to fight the King.

The King immediately launches several boulders at Aang; the Avatar dodges, but the king taunts him for such a predictable airbender tactic.

As they fight, the king continues to taunt Aang for his unwillingness to fight back. Eventually, Aang begins to counter the king. With tremendous effort, the king tears a massive chunk of earth out of the ground and holds it over his head. Aang screams in terror and begins to run in circles, airbending a tornado.

The king throws the massive mound, but the tornado redirects it back at him. He bisects it neatly in two, but Aang appears out of the dust and pins the king with his staff, he then won, but the King anounced another test.

"What is my name?" He asked Aang looked at the King about to be done with him, the cristals had already covered most of their body, except for their face.

"Think Aang, there's got to be some sort of pattern." Katara told him, (name) nodded in agreement Sokka then said that his name might be 'Rocky' bacause of all the rocks.

"Take this seriously, Sokka this is our lives were talking about." She told him, but Aang thought for a minute, then he gave them a reassuring smile the King came back in.

"Bumi, your a mad genius." Aang said Sokka, Katara, and (name) looked at him in surprise the King walked over to them, and said that the cristals were made of rock candy he walked towards Sokka, and broke a piece, and started eating it.

"Wait, why didn't you just tell him instead of making him do all does things." Sokka said, King Bumi explains that, aside from finding it fun to mess with people, as the Avatar, Aang has a difficult task to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai.

After that was all done, the earthbenders covered the cristals, and Aang along with King Bumi went to slide the Omashu delivery system before they left for North Pole.


	4. Chapter 4

A boy with dark hair tiled to a high enough pony tail ran towards the harbor, he breathed heavily, and looked around for a familiar face, but they weren't there.

Loud noises come be heard he turned to he ocean, and sees a ship slowly leaving a small yet familair figure could be seen, they gave him a look of longing a red silk ribbon flew towards him, and landed on the water the boy walked closer to the beach, and picked up the thread.

Zuko sat up from his bed walking up with a start, he looked around the room the male turned to his right hand, and stared longingly at the red silk ribbon on his hand.

"I'll fine you again. I promise (name)." He said Zuko looked to his left, and right once he was sure no one else as in his room. He brought the thread of silk closer to his face, and placed a gentle kiss to it.

Years have passed, and it still smelled as it was before like the ocean, a cough from behind him was heard, and Zuko quickly stuffed the ribbon on the pocket of his pants. He turned to the person, and sees his Uncle Iroh he had a knowing look on his face the fire prince blushed a bit embarrassed of having been caugh.

"Uncle, what is it?" He asked an annoyed look on his scared face.

"I just thought you'd like to know that a supper is ready, the cook had prepared something very special." Iroh told him Zuko sighed, and got up from his bed he made his way out of his room with Iroh behind him.

"You know, i was thinking of how (name) is doing this pass years. Such a sweet, and loving girl she was." Iroh said he turned to looked at his nephew, and noticed his slight pained expression.

Meanwhile, (name) tossed, and turned in her she looked at her friends, and see them fast asleep she tried to good back to sleep, but was unable to.

She then gave up on trying to sleep, and sat up (name) climbed down from Appa's saddle, and walked out of the barn Haru, and his mother gave them to sleep on she walked towards a cliff, and sat the very edge of it.

All of a sudden (name) heard noises behind her, she got up, the person tapped her shoulder once, and she reacted purely on impulse (name) took hold of the person's hand, and throw them over her shoulder, her fist mid way.

"Haru? Uhm, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, and well...i thought you were someone else." (name) said she extended out her hand for him to take, and the brunette took it she pulled him up to his feet again.

"It's alright, i shouldn't done that in the first place anyway." He said (name) sat by the cliff once again, and stared up at the moon.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you still up this late?" He said, and seated himself beside her (name)'s braid fell to the side of shoulder the red silk thread shined in the light of the moon.

"I had a friend once, i met him on accident, and i never saw since i was take away." She said to him Haru took hold of her braid, and stared at it in awe.

"Was this a gift from him?" He asked (name) nodded her head, and smiled recalling the time Zuko gave it to her.

"He said, that he liked my hair. It was diffirent, it was the first time anyone every said it to me." She said a small blush on her cheeks, Haru nodded in understanding.

"To be honest, your hair is rather beautiful. I would understand why he would say that." (name) smiled at him, they started leanding in closer to each other until he could almost feel his breath eyes slowly closing, their lips met in a soft, and sweet kiss (name) pulled away from it, and they both looked at each other for a bit a small blush made it's way to her cheeks (name)'s fingers went up to her lips.

"I-i should get so sleep, g-goodnight Haru." She said Haru gave a bit of a smile, and nodded his head (name) got up, and walked back to the barn she climbed onto Appa once again, and tried to get some much needed rest.

Zuko tossed, and turned on his bed, but was unable to go back to sleep he stared at the cieling then pulled out the ribbon from his pocket.

"Where in the world are you (name)? And why did you leave?" He asked more to himself, Zuko turned to his side still holding the thread in his hand he closed his eyes, and tried to get back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara fold up the tent, and handed it to (name) who placed it beside the sleeping bags, a green fish with blue stripes that traverse the sides of its body jumped up from the river, as Sokka yelled out that it was taunting him.

He grab his fishing pole, only to notice the line was missing Aang then apologized, and pulled out a beautifully woven necklace.

"I thought that since Katara lost her necklace, that i could make one for her." He explained, Sokka then angry throw the pole at the fish trying to catch it, the fish had swam away, and jumped to the water again he took out his knife, and proceed on catching the fish.

"You mean your neck, or all of you." He said nervously Sokka started teasing him, and fish he caugh slapped his face with it's tail (name) laughted at this, and climmed down from Appa, and pulled Sokka out of the water before he could hurt himself more.

Loud noises came nearby, and they all went to investigate, and witness an old man getting attacked by a platypus bear (name) bended the river water, and made whipped the platypus bear until it back off they then laid an egg, Sokka ran towards it, and pick it up.

"Hmm, lunch." He said holding the egg close to his chest he went up to the old man.

"Your lucky, we were here, or you would have been killed." He said (name) nodded in agreement, and so did Aang, and Katara.

"Aunt Wu, predicted that i would have a safe travel." He told them, Sokka looked at him annoyed.

"Are you kidding me!? You almost got killed." Sokka told him, and the old man responded with, but he didn't the old man handed Aang a gift.

"Aunt Wu, said that if i meet any travelers to give them this." He said, and walked off Aang excitedly unwrapped the gift, and to his confusion it was two umbrellas suddenly it started raining, and Aang opened the umbrella Katara told beside him shielding herself from the rain.

Aang handed the other one to (name) , and she quickly opened it then walked beside the two Momo flew towards her, and landed on her shoulder also wanting to share the umbrella Sokka's hands slipped causing the egg to fall, the egg jumped from his hold, and landed on his head.

"I'm telling you there is no such thing as fortune telling. Look I'm make my own prediction, it's going to keep drizziling." He his face covered in rain, and egg the rain suddenly stopped, and sun shone again.

"Maybe we get our fortunes told, who knows it could be fun." Katara said (name) smiled, and shrugged her shoulders yeah, it could be fun.

Arriving in Makapu Village, the fournof them meets a man keeping the door of a large building; he motions them inside, saying that Aunt Wu is expecting them. 

A girl with black braided hair, and had a pink dress on walked up to them, she stares at Aang with a weird look in his eyes.

"Well hello there, I'm Meng Aunt Wu's assasistant." She introduced herself the four of them seated on the cushions, Meng then offered them some snacks while they wait for Aunt Wu minutes later she came back with a tray of bean curd puffs, and some tea for them she walked up to them, and trip Aang caught her their hands touched, and she blushed then left the room awkwardly.

Aunt Wu then emerges from her sanctum and asks the trio which of them would like to go next. Sokka looks away and Aang, (name) turned to Katara.

"Guess that's me." She said, and got up from her chair, and followed the old woman to the back, Sokka offered both Aang, and (name) some food the female took some in her hands, and silently eat.

Aang then excused himself to use the bathroom, which left both Sokka, and (name) she slapped his hand off of her cup of tea.

"You have your own." She told him, and Sokka pretty much complained that his tea is no more (name) grab the cup, and blow the hot drink then placed on her lips, and took a small sip.

"So what's up?" 

She turned to him with a raised eye brow, Sokka sighed he then began to voice out his concern about how she never got enoug sleep, and that shes been a bit distant since they left Haru's village.

"Listen i get it, you don't want to leave your boyfriend behind, but if you were so concern about him why not bring him along Aang does need an earthbending master." Sokka said (name) took another sip of her tea Aang then came back looking weirdly happy, and took his seat beside her.

Katara, and Aunt Wu then came back, Sokka then got up, but before he could say anything else Aunt Wu already predicted his future, it was now Aang's turn he followed Aunt Wu to the back, and Katara took her seat beside her.

"So aren't you going to tell us what's wrong? Is it because of Haru?" Katara asked (name)'s eyes widen, and she almost choked on her tea the girl smiled excitedly.

"I know it! There was something going on between you, and Haru." Katara said (name)'s cheeks blushed as she recalled the kiss she recieved from him that night, (name) opened her mouth to say something, but was intruped by Aunt Wu calling her out.

"Well, g-guess it's mine turn." She said (name) got up, and followed her to the back room Aunt Wu opened slide open a door, and she told her to seat by the cushions (name) did as said, and sat down Aunt Wu seated herself in front of her she then took out weird looking cards.

"I will try to predict by card reading, you pick out three cards, and i read them." She said Aunt Wu placed three decks of cards in front of her, and after that (name) pick out three cards Aunt Wu told her to show her, and she did as said.

"Hmm, it seems that you have met your true love, a red string of faith binds you to him, but you are unsure of what you feel." She said if (name)'s face wasn't red before it is now, after the prediction (name) followed Aunt Wu back to common area.

Later, the group notices a crowd of people gathering in the town square and learn that it is the day of their village's annual cloud reading, a ritual in which Aunt Wu predicts the fate of the villagers by studying cloud formations. 

She reads the clouds, predicting a good harvest, that it will be a good year for twins, and that Mt. Makapu, the volcano which looms large over the village, will not destroy the village that year. Their good fortunes bring the people to cheers.

"So what did say about your fortune?" Katara asked as they walked around the market place the brunette brought a papaya, just then Aang appeared (name) raised her eye brow as he tried to flirt with Katara she then walked off, and (name) felt bad for the poor guy.

"Hey, (name) you had experience with dating right?" He asked a sad expression on his face.

"To be honest, no. I haven't really exprenced it before i was so caugh up with being a Kiyoshi warrior, and training that i never really bothered." She said Aang 'ohed' and walked off, (name) grab a hold of his shoulder.

"Thought i can give you a bit of advice, you know from a girl's point of view." Aang turned to her, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Try being yourself, from what i could see if you like someone you would be honest with them, try doing what you think is right, and follow your heart." She said, and carried the basket then ran off to find Katara.

Katara knocked on Aunt Wu's door for what felt like the 30th time that day Aang, and Sokka landed in front of them the ground beneath them shooked, and (name)'s eyes widen as the volcano let out black smokes.

"We have to tell the villagers." Aang said, they got to the center of the village, and Sokka started saying about Aunt Wu lying, but no one believed him Aang then got an idea.

"If they won't listen to us, maybe they'll listen to Aunt Wu." He said.

(name), Katara, and Sokka told in front of Aunt Wu's home while Aang breaks in, and take her cloud reading book after that was done, (name), Aang, and Katara flew off with Appa, and started bending the clouds.

While Aang, Katara, and (name) work in the sky, Sokka convinces Aunt Wu to make a second reading, which now tells her incontrovertibly that the volcano is going to erupt. 

Aang and Sokka quickly organize the village's earthbenders, as well as anyone capable of digging, to make a giant trench around the village to redirect the lava. 

"It's going to over flow." Katara said, Sokka, (name), and Katara ran off, but Aang he stayed as the lava surges over the trench, hanging in space over the village, Aang unleashes a massive gust of wind to cool the lava, solidifying it into a giant wall. 

The villagers then came back after it safe for them to return after Aang sheepishly handed the book to Aunt Wu, but instead of being reprimanded by the woman, she praises him, he flew himself to Appa Katara waved goodbye to Meng who did the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

(name) folded the last of their tent, and put it on Appa's saddle she climb off him, and patted him on the head he let out a loud noise, and laid on his back he looked her she laughed (name) continued to pat his head.

"(name)!" Sokka's voice sounded off she stopped patting Appa got to his feet once more, and (name) followed the direction of the voice Momo flew, and landed on her shoulder she smiled, and patted his head.

In a field near a body of water Sokka, and Aang along with Katara all search around she looked at them confused.

"Oh there you are, we found something." Sokka said not even turning towards her as he searched around the brushes.

"What is it?" 

Aang handed her a whale's tooth scimitar (name) frowned, she seen one like this at the Nothern Water Tribe before.

(name) instantly knew what that meant she walked off to the clearing, and search for anymore water tribe weapons she stambles to the beach, and sees a large boat she turned to Appa.

"Go get Aang, and the others." She said the bison did as said, (name) walked closer to the boat Momo wrapped his tail around her neck nervously she cilmbed on top of it, and went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, but no one answered (name) opened one of the many compartments of the boat. And there laid a map she took it, and look at the cartograph.

A loud roar was out on the beach (name) cilmbed out of the boat, and sees Aang, Sokka, and Katara they quickly got off the boat, and examined it.

"Do you think it's dad's?" Katara asked her brother Sokka had a hopeful look on his face.

"No it don't think so, but it could be from one of his fleet." He said (name) walked towards Sokka, and Katara then handed them the map she found Sokka quickly took it, and exmine the piece of paper.

"Where did you find this?" Katara asked (name) then explains to them, that she found it inside the boat after looking for survives.

"But no one was there." She told the sibblings they spent the night at the beach, (name) turned to her side, and notice Sokka was still awake.

"Sokka? What are you doing still up?" She asked Sokka momentary turned to her then back at the fire, (name) sat up after feeling movements from the sand.

"Who's there?" She asked the person Sokka, Katara, and Aang turned to figure behind them, the person came out of the light, and a man his body covered in bandages stepped out.

"Bato?" Sokka said, and ran towards the man Katara got up from her sleeping bag, and ran to the person as well.

"Sokka,Katara? What you two doing here?" Bato asked (name) got up as well, the man recognazing the necklace around her neck looked at her in surprise.

"Princess (name)?" He asked Sokka, Aang, and Katara looked at her in surprise she sighed.

"I'm guessing you'd been in the North as well." She said Bato bowed towards her, (name) feeling a bit embarrassed told him to get up.

"Wait, your a princess, and you never told us!?" Sokka yelled out.

"That's because, I'm no longer a princess, I wasn't one to care for my title, and decided I've travel the world, right now my cousin is the princess, and trust me she's better suited to the title than I am." She told them arms crossed over her chest.

"Bato, is dad here? Where is he?" Katara asked Bato looked at the two sibblings, and gave out a frown he then lead them to what appeares to be an abbey nuns walked around the courtyard.

"Mother Superior, this is Sokka, and Katara Hakoda's children, Princess (name) of the Northen Water Tribe, and Avatar Aang." Bato introduced them to an old woman after the introducations he lead them to his room.

"It like just home." Katara said Sokka nodded in agreement while Aang looked real uncomfortable Bato sat in fornt of them.

"If i may I've like to have a look at your injuries, I may not look like it, but I'm actually one on the best healers in the North Pole." (name) said, and Bato was glad enough to let her she sat down beside him, she gently remove the bandages and opened her flask, and bended the water inside it.

The water went to her hand she gently laid her hand on Bato's shoulder, and focused on healing his injuries after it was all done (name) pull the water back to the flask.

"Thank you, that feels much better princess." Bato said (name) gave out a smile.

"You don't really have to call me that anymore, like i said I'm no longer the princess." 

The night was filled of stories, and laughter the next day Bato took them back to the beach, Sokka, and Katara walked up to the boat.

"So is this really the boat you went ice dodging with?" Katara asked, Bato had a smile on his face nodded his head.

"How you about Sokka, I'm sure you had a fun time ice dodging." Bato said a hand on the male's shoulder Sokka looked down, and shooked his head 'no'.

"Dad never got the chance to take hik ice dodging." Katara said sadly, then Bato gave them a smile.

"Well your about to find out." He said hours later they set sail, and went to the rockyest part of the ocean Bato then explained instead of dodging ice, they be dodging the rocks.

Sokka streered the boat, Katara was on the mainsail, (name) was the mast, and Aang the forestay Bato sat in front of them as they sailed, and streeted clear of the sharp pointed rocks.

"We made it." (name) said, but a head of them was more pointed rocks they all gasp, and tried to turn back.

"No we can make, it's late to turn tail now, the current is go to carry us towards those rocks." (name) said she turned to Sokka, and told him to streere up a head, she then turned to Aang, and told to bend air through the sails, and last to Katara.

"Katara help me bend the water to make the boat float upward." She said Katara did as said, and with the help of everyone on board the boat had safetly made it through the rocks.

They got to the shore, and Bato put the tribal marking on their forehead for Sokka it was the mark of wisdom, Katara got the the mark of bravery, Aang he had the mark of the trust.

"And for (name), the mark of leadership." Bato told her, and put the tribal marking on the forehead, Aang suddenly wipe off the water tribe mark on his forehead.

"You can't trust me." He said everyone turned to him confused Aang then gave a piece of paper to Katara she gasph upon seeing it, Sokka took it from her, and (name) looked at the paper, and frowned.

Sokka, infuriated by Aang's deception, yells at him angrily while Katara expresses disappointment; they leave Aang to find their father.

"Aang...i wanted to say that i understand why you did that, if was your position. I think i would have done the same." (name) said, but Aang stayed at the top of the boat unmoving she sighed, and turned to leave just then a Mother Superprior came running towards them.

"Princess, Avatar you go now. Two men came looking for you with a horrible monster." She said (name) started question who was the person.

"The young had a scar on his face, he was holding a blue necklace, and asking for the girl you were traveling with." (name) quickly got on Appa along with Aang.

"Appa, yip yip." He said they were right the two fire nation men, and woman with black along with her pet, was attacking everyone at the Abbey Aang jumped off Appa, (name) quickly went to the front, she took reins Appa landed just before Katara could get hit by the tongue of the woman's pet.

"Well do we have here?" The woman (name) glared at her she readed her fans for a fight, her pet attacked first (name) used her fan to dodge she then used the water on the well, and throw her off her pet (name) cilmed off of Appa the woman used her whipped as a weapon.

(name) dodged her whip she then used her fan to disarm the woman, she glared at her she kicked her in her stomach (name) grunted she stamble back on her feet, she then opened her flask, and bended the water it slipped out of the flask, and towards her hand.

The woman dodged her water whip (name) breathed out, and the water froze another neath her (name) then knocked her out with a huge gust of water.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka climed up to Appa's saddle (name) ran towards the bison the woman wake up, she got up, she cilmed up to Appa's saddle just then the tongue of the woman's pet ticked out.

(name) pushed Aang out of the way, her unmoving body started falling through the sky Appa maneuvered himself to caugh her. But before he could grab her the woman's pet caugh her with it tongue.

She felt her eyes start to close until she fully passed out Zuko held her by the collar of her shirt, he noticed something red on her hair.

"You! Where did you get that ribbon!" He yelles out, but no words came out, just her eyes closed Zuko then carried her over his shoulder he grab his Uncle, and ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

(name) woke up grunting she sat up, and only to a slight pain on her shoulder the door opened, and a familiar old man came in.

"Good morning, it is nice to know that you are now awake." He said the old man waked towards her with a tray of tea. He handed her the cup (name) blow the hot drink, and took a small slip of it the door was slammed open once more, and a guy with a burned scar walked in.

"Zuko, please our guest is resting." The old man said (name) spit take her tea, she sat the tea back to the tray, and got up she bolted her way to the door, only to be blocked by Zuko.

"Your not leaving until you answer my questions (name)." He said all of a sudden she passed out on the floor.

"The position, could still be infect with her body." The old man said he gently carried her back to her bed, he pushed out of the room to let her rest.

"Uncle, we can't keep her here." Zuko wisphered to Iroh he looked at him a bit of disappointment.

"Now Zuko, it is ungentlemanly to leave a young girl who is in need of help." He told him Zuko looked back at the room, then make his way down stares with his Uncle.

(name) opened her eyes once again she sat up, grunting she pulled the sleeve of her shirt down, and a huge scar decorated her skin she was a blow of water beside she bended it, and flew to her hand she gently placed it on her scar, and healed it.

A knock sounded on the door, and it gently opened Zuko walked into the room he sat beside her bed (name) put the water back to the blow, and turned to him.

"Zuko, what is it?" She asked Zuko looked at her then shut his mouth, (name) waited for him to say something.

"Why did you leave? You once said we were friends, so why?" He asked (name) straighten her shirt their was still a slight pain on her shoulder, but not that much anymore.

"I wanted to go back, but i couldn't he just abonded me on the Kiyoshi island, and never came back." She said to him a sad look on her face a few tears made it's way to her eyes.

"I'm...s-sorry." Zuko said the apology sounded sincere, and also it sounded like his not use to saying it.

(name) smiled at him, and Zuko took it as apology accepted, she tried to get up again, but only to fall down Zuko helped her stand up he held her hand until she was walking by herself.

Zuko lead her towards the small kitchen Iroh turned towards her, and smile he pulled out a chair for her, and help her sit down.

"It is good to see you are feeling better." He said to her, Iroh than handed her a plate of food she silently eat.

"How long was i sleep for?" She suddenly asked Zuko turned to Iroh, and the old man nodded.

"(name) you were in a coma for 4 months." Her eyes widen, 4 months!? 4 long months!?

"You free to stay here if you like." Iroh said, Zuko turned to him about to disagree, a light knock sounded through the door Iroh went to answer it.

"What happen to your?" (name) asked her hand went to touch his scar, but Zuko grab her wrist his face scrunched up in pure anger.

"You changed..." She said Zuko 'tsk' and harshly pulled her hand away he got up, and walked away from her Iroh then came back he looked around in confusion.

"Where's Zuko?" He asked (name) told him she doesn't know Iroh sat down in front of her.

"I didn't know that he could change so much after years of me not showing up." She said Iroh looked out the window.

"Yes, he had. You know when he was banished all he could think of was bringing back the Avatar, and finding you." He told her (name) turned to Iroh, a surprise look on her face.

She never knew, she was >sure that he would just forget about her after disappearing for so many years, but she never considered that he might even look for her.

"But his mother, what happen to Fire Queen Ursa?" She asked Iroh frowned.

"I never knew what happen to her, one day she was with Zuko, and the next she was gone."

"I'll stay here, I'm his best friend i should be here in case he needs help." She told him Iroh smiled, and told her lucky Zuko was to have someone like her.

Days had passed by, and (name)'s injuries stared to heal she had been helping on the small tea shop that Iroh, and Zuko work at.

"Lian, you did great today. Thank you for all your help." The shop owner said (name) smiled, and told her it was no problem.

(name) stared at the cieling as Zuko, and Iroh slept she turned to her side, and was instantly met with Zuko's face.

She blushed, their face were inches apart, and their nose were touching a few more inches, and they would have kissed.

"S-sorry Zuko." She said, and turned to the other side she than felt arms wrapped around her (name)'s face heat up.

"Ah, Zu-"

"Shuss, go to sleep." 

She didn't need to be a mind her to tell that his eyes were closed (name) felt a smile creeping up to her lips, she turned to face him, and cludded close to his chest.

Morning came (name) gently opened her eyes, and intead of feeling the warm hands of Zuko like last night. She was met with the empty, and cold space that he slept at.

She sighed, and sat up on her bed after that she fixed her bed, and did her daily rotine (name) walked down stairs to the kitchen, and was instantly met with Iroh's smiling face.

"Ah, morning Iroh." She greeted him the sound of the door opening, and closing sounded through out the house light foot steps walked came into the kitchen (name) turned, and smiled at the person.

"Hey, Zuko welcome back." She greeted him (name) almost missed the knowing look that Iroh gave her, Zuko smiled, and greeted her back.


	8. Chapter 8

(name) moved the last boxes inside Iroh's new tea shop the Earth King had heard about the old man's famous tea, so he decided to move him, and gave him his own shop.

"Oh, here let me help you with that." Zuko said his fingers gently brushed against hers, (name) blushed, and pull away.

"T-thanks Zuko." Iroh stepped inside his very own shop (name) turned to him, and smlied at the old man.

"Congratulations, Uncle. You deserve it." Zuko said happily, (name) took a sat on one of the chairs.

"(name) told me once that you wanted to look around the city, you go on ahead now, it could you're only chance, but remember we are to the palace later to serve tea to the earth King." Iroh told her she smiled, and nodded her head then promised to be back in two hours, she then got up, and left the old man turned to Zuko.

"You should go with her as well, try to enjoy Ba Sing Se you'll never know you might like it." He said Zuko smiled, and nodded the felt the shop as well Zuko ran to catch up to (name).

"(name)!" A familiar voice called out (name) turned, and sees Zuko ran towards her.

"Zuko? What are doing here?" She asked him in confusion.

"I was thinking maybe i could join you, in going around Ba Sing Se if it's okay with you." She nodded her head 'yes', and Zuko walked beside.Two hours later it was already time for them to go back to the shop, she, and Zuko stepped inside the shop.

"Good you two are back, and just in time for us to the palace." Iroh said to them he held the bag of tea in his hands, the old man lead them to the palace (name), and Zuko trailing behind him.

The guard then lead them to throne room, and to their surprise Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee was there, but the surprising is Azula sitting at the earth King's throne.

Dai Li agents surrounded them Iroh sips his cup of tea and suddenly begins to breathe fire, attacking the Dai Li agents surrounding the three of them.

The two begin their escape, dodging projectiles of earth fired by the Dai Li. Iroh destroys a wall with a blast of lightning and leaps out of the palace, landing on the ground and urging Zuko to escape with him.

"I'm done running anyway, I'll fight you Azula." Zuko said to her, (name) shooked her head 'no', and tried everything she could to tell him other wise.

Zuko and turns to fight Azula. Iroh is clearly displeased at Zuko's decision, but quickly gets up and flees the scene.

"Azula, i challenge you to an Agi ni kai." Zuko challenges, which she rejects. He attempts to attack her, but Dai Li agents soon capture and arrest him.

"Zuko!!" (name) yelled out she opened her flask, and bended the water, she frozed the Dai Li agents to the wall Ty Lee went up to her, and did her chi blocking.

(name) fell to the ground Zuko went in front of her to protect her, but Mai throw one of her knives, and one of them impaled his pant leg to the ground.

The Dai Li agents throw them to underground prison a familiar brunette ran towards (name), and hugged her.

"K-Katara? What you doing here?" She asked Katara opened her flask, and started healing her (name) started to get some feeling back at her body, once she was able to move (name) turned towards Zuko.

"I'm fine, (name)." He said, and gave her a reasurring smile she breathed out a sigh of relief Katara pulled the female behind her, and put up a protective angle.

"Back off from (name)." She said just then a part of the cave was broken off, and stood Aang, and Iroh the old man ran to his newphe while Katara ran to hug Aang.

"(name). Your okay." Aang said, and hugged her as well (name) hugged him back Zuko and Aang exchange glares, and Zuko grows angry that Iroh was with the Avatar. Iroh sends Katara and Aang off to help Sokka and Toph.

Just as (name), and Katara was about to get, and help Toph, and Sokka Azula appears (name) took out her fan, and presume a fighting stance.

"Oh, if isn't Commander Zhao little daughter." Azula said she fired blue flames at both Katara, and (name) the brunette water bended the small founte beside her.

Katara attacked Azula with her water whipes, (name) shot water from her fan Azula glared at them she then started bending lighting, electricity sparkes at her finger tips. She aimed her finger at Aang Katara gasphed (name) ran to save her friend the lighting hit her shoulder some of it hit Aang at the back.

"(name)!!" Katara yelled out she harsh over to her side, and started healing her (name) shakingly held of her hand.

"Aang..." She said Katara nodded her head, and went to Aang's side, she opened a small blue bottle the she bended the water it spin around, and covered her hand she then started healing him.

Zuko went to (name)'s side he took hold of her hand, and held her in his arms Toph, and Sokka broke inside the cave with Appa Azula told Zuko that they needed to leave now. He carried (name) birdal style Katara, Toph, and Sokka tried to stop him, but they couldn't.

(name)'s eyes slowly opened Zuko ran towards her, and hugged her after seeing (name) woke up Zuko pulled away, but still kept her in arms reach.

"Zuko? What happened?" She asked Zuko then explained that she passed out because of blood loss, (name) gently got up from the bed Zuko helped her stand up, and walked around the ship.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all stood by the deck when the brunette saw her she ran towards her, and gave her a hug (name) not really having the strenght she let Ty Lee be.

"I'm so glad your awake." Ty Lee told her Azula gave her a welcoming smile, but (name) can pretty much tell it was fake.

"So how long was i asleep this time?" She asked (name) slowly pulled her hand away from Zuko, and decided to walked, and stand on your own...well barely could stand.

"A year." Zuko told her (name) almost felt to her feet if it weren't for the male, she would have fall face on the ground.

Hours later they arrived at the Fire Nation, and Zuko was welcomed back by Fire Lord Ozai, and his country (name) silently got up from th queen sized bed a light knock on her door sounded throughout the room, she closed her book putting it beside her, she then yelled out a 'come in' she let out a smile seeing Zuko enter her room.

"Zuko, hi." She said he smiled, and sat beside her (name) started telling him of the book she's been reading.

"Me, and the girls are going to the beach this weekend maybe you'd like to go with us." Zuko said (name) nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah the beach sounds fun." She stood up from the bed, and walked out of the room Zuko followed behind her stopped, and turned to him.

"Will you please stop following me?" She said Zuko nodded his head, and walked the other way (name) quietly went to the kitchen she looked left, and right once she made sure no was there she entered the room.

(name) quickly took to breads, a place of season duck bits, a cup, along with a small ketten she then made she way to took a sharpe right two guards stood by the pirson gate.

"I'm just here to talk to him." She said the guards opened the gate for her, (name) silently entered the room she walked forward, but stopped at the third cell at her right an old man stood in front of her.

"Hi Iroh, here i thought you might be hungry. I even brought your jasmine tea." She said, and handed him the breads, and season duck bit, and also the cup, kettle he smiled at her, and accepted the kind offer.

"Thank you, your kind offer is much appreciated." Iroh told her (name) smiled at the old man, she handed him extra blankets.

"I heard it get cold at pirson cells, so i thought of bringing you extra blankets." 

"Thank you, for your kindness (name)." She smiled Iroh walked over to his bed, and took a clean cup from under the mattress he then seated in front of her Iroh took the cup she brought, and filled half of it with tea he handed it to her, and (name) accepted it she took a small sip of the drink.

Iroh took the other cup, and poured himself a cup of tea he took the duck, and took a bite of it the old man looked at her.

"You seem troubled." Iroh said to her (name) looked at her tea she took a big breath in.

"I'm worried, about Zuko...i fear that without your guidance his lost." She said a deep longing look on her eyes Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"I know. I fear that he had already is lost." Iroh said a sad expression on his face he took another sip of his tea. He slip his hand through the bars, and it touched her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"Only you can change his mind now." He said (name) gave a half hearted smile, the guards outside told her it was time for her to go.

"I need to go now, Iroh oh, and uhmm...Zuko invited me to go to the beach with him, and Azula's friends." (name) told him, Iroh smiled at this he then told her to have fun.

"I guess i could try." She said, and the pirson cell (name) talked towards the court yard she smiled, she walked at the center she then presumes a water bending position. She started to the water it circled around her body (name) moved her hand upward, the water would do the same.

"I see that you still got it." A voice sounded to her right (name) turns, and see Zuko watching her bend water like when they were children (name) put the water back to the fountain.

"Oh, Zuko hello." She greeted him (name) frowned at the newcomer, and she did the same thing to, she walked towards Zuko, and hug his waist.

"Hi Mai." He greeted her with a loving smile, (name) stared at it longingly it's been about a year since the fortinue telling, and it only a few months ago that she had noticed how she felt for the fire prince.

"I need to go, now bye." She said, but the couple neither didn't hear her, or decided to ignore her, (name) walked off with a frown on her lips she sighed, and went back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Their ship made it's way to Ember Island (name) walked over to the side, and stared at the island her hair moved with breeze.

Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are sent on vacation to Lo and Li's beach house on Ember Island while Fire Lord Ozai holds restricted meetings with his advisers. 

Except for (name), Zuko had invited her to come with because he wanted a friend to go with him, (name) walked Ty Lee, and Azula.

Zuko expresses his displeasure of being sent away on a forced vacation, stating that he feels as though he is being treated as a child. 

The boat pulls into the small port and the kids are greeted by Lo and Li. All of the teenagers, except for Ty Lee, express their disdain at their beach house. 

"Now who's ready to hit the beach." The old twin women said, they pulled out their clothing, and was left with nothing, but red strapless crop top, with matching red shorts Mai covered Zuko eyes while Ty Lee, Azula, and (name) watches in pure agony.

They walked towards the beach Azula wore her red crisscross bikini, with matching skirt, Ty Lee had a matching white bikini, and skirt, Mai had a red starpless crop top, and a long skirt, Zuko had a red short that's mid calf, and (name) wore a red starpless crop top, a matching red sleeveless haori, and red mid calf shorts.

(name) sat by the beach umbrella her legs pressed up to her chest, chin resting on her knees in front of her Azula, Ty Lee , Zuko, and Mai played Kuai Ball.

"Hey nice game out there I'm Chang, andbthis is my friend Ruon-Jian" Said one of the guys that had been watching them play, his friend went to them he then turned to (name), and smiled.

"So we're going to have a party, you, and your other two friends are totally invited to come." Chang said to Ty Lee then he turned to (name), and Mai.

They reluctantly invite Zuko and Azula as well. Azula makes a point of not revealing her or her brother's royal identity; she explains that she wants to see what it is like to be a normal person for a change.

The group arrives at Chan's house early for the party Azula tries to compliment Chan's outfit, while Zuko gets jealous, and Ty Lee knocked out the boys fliriting with her.

(name) sighed at them, she then turned her back to the group once more, and continued to watch the moon at the balcony a guy then walked up to she turned, and sees as one of the guys from the party.

"Not your kind of crowd?" He asked (name) shooked her head 'no' the guy turned to the moon she's been looking at for the pass hour.

"I'm not really into parties." She said the sound of something shattering, echoed through the house (name) went to see what happen, just in time to see Ruon-Jian accuses Zuko of breaking a vase ejects Zuko from the party.

"Sorry, i need to leave now." (name) said turing to the guy that she was with, and before he could say anything (name) followed Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula walked behind her.

Azula finds Zuko and tells him to come to the beach with her, Mai, Ty Lee, and (name) all sat by the sand in a circle a huge bonfire at the center, Zuko turned to Mai, and tries to reconcile with her, but she is still cold toward him.

Zuko burns his family's painting to help kindle a fire to keep them warm. Ty Lee wonders why he would burn something so precious; Zuko tells her to mind her own business, calling her a circus freak.

(name) pulled her haori closer to keep in the warmth he laid down on the sand beside her, she still kept from distance from him.

Ty Lee tearfully reveals that she has six sisters exactly like her and joined the circus to mark herself as a unique individual, and that being called a circus freak was a compliment.

"The only reason why you so much attention, is you barely get any when you a child." Mai said to her Ty Lee looked embarrarest.

"Well you wouldn't know about it, because your an only child, but you know what your aura is still dingy, pasty, gray." Ty Lee remarked angrily at her friend tears staining her cheeks.

Mai says she does not believe in auras; Zuko retorts she does not believe in anything, and she goes into her own past, talking about her parents, who gave her everything she wanted so long as she behaved exactly as she was told.

"My dad's carrer had always put me under the spotlight, but I'm sure your best friend would know about that." Mai said turning to (name) a look of on her face, true she had been jealous of (name)'s closeness to her boyfriend.

"Well at least he cared for you, i was never allowed to go, and meet anyone, wasn't allowed to water bend." She said staring at the fire her toes curled at the sudden cold breeze.

"At least he didn't abandon you, on an island, or go half across the world just to kill you himself!" She yelled out angrily her eyes focused on the sand between her toes.

"Why didn't you say anything back then?" Ty Lee asked her (name) looked up at her, and saw confusion with a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"Why should I? You guys were never really nice when we were growing up, Azula almost burned my arm twice, you broke my wirst, and she used me as her personal traget practice." She said pointing to the girls who all remained quiet after her out burst, yes, they were never that close Ty Lee, broke her wirst because she just wanted some attention, Mai used her as her traget pratice dummy.

"I've always been able to take care of everything by my own, i never really trusted anyone that much." Ty Lee sat closer to her she held her hand, in hers tears steamed down her cheeks.

"You can start by trusting us, were your friends now." She said (name) 'tsked' she looked away, and pulled her harshly away from the brunette.

Mai returns to his side and says that the one thing she cares about is him and kisses him once again. They turn to the last member of the group; reluctantly, Azula delves into her own past and says that her mother thought she was a monster. 

She admits that she was correct in thinking so, but that it still hurt to hear her own mother say so. With all their secrets out in the open, the heaviness between the four seems to vanish.

To celebrate their revelations, Azula decides on a fitting end to their night – the five head back to Chan's party to wreak havoc. 

When the door is answered, Zuko tells him that the party is over and they begin trashing the house, each in their own unique way, leaving Chan sobbing. 

Together, the four of them forge their own memory of the place, uniting as friends for the first time in years.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of an explosion was heard Zuko rushed into his Uncle's pirson cell, only to find him gone he angrily picked up the guard inside the cell.

"Where is he? Wher is my Uncle!?" He yelled out the guard's body shook, and he could almost never say his answer properly.

"He was a m-monster, he was like a one man army." He told him Zuko pull the man down, and made his way to (name)'s room he pushed the door open expecting to scold him about knocking, but she wasn't there.

Meanwhile Iroh, and (name) kept their heads down as they boarded a ship he turned to the young woman beside him, and nodded.

(name) bended the ocean's water, drown almost half the crew Iroh fought them with his fire bending once (name) blow out a cold breath freezing the crew on board, Iroh defeated the last them with a huge fire ball from his hands.

Iroh streered the ship off of the fire nation, and to the meeting place for the white lotus (name) walked to the side of the ship, and stared at the country she once called home.

(name) was woken up by gentle shaking on her arm she sat up from her bed, and was greeted by Iroh's carefree smile.

"Good you are awake now, we have finally made it." He asked to her (name) got up from the bed, and followed Iroh out side, three familiar looking rode to them along with a few others Iroh bowed in respect to them, as did (name).

"This is (name), she is a friend to the Avatar." He introduced her to them, Paindao, Jeong Jeong, and Bumi got off of their ostrich horse, and bowed in respect to her as well.

"Where is the Avatar?" Master Piandao asked her, (name) started to explain of what happened to her for the pass year.

"I need to find them again, please." She begged Piandao looked at Iroh, and he nodded his head Iroh turned to (name).

"The white lotus are always here to help those who are in need." Iroh told her he lead the young woman inside, and given her the necessary suplies, and even a ostrich horse to ride on.

"Thank you, for all your help." She said, and bowed to them Iroh walked towards her, and given (name) her old Kiyoshi Warrior outfit complete with her fans.

"I have found this when me, and Zuko took you to Ba Sing Se i have saved it for this very day." He said to her (name) went towards him, and hugged him Iroh smiled, and hugged her back as well.

"Thanks again for everything Iroh." She said (name) mounted her ostrich horse, Paindao went towards her, and handed her a map.

"If you ever need help, you know where to find us." He said to her (name) accepted the fold piece of paper, and rode off to find her friends. 

It took four days.

Four long days, but she finally found them or at least one of them Katara, and the girl that was ridding on Appa got captured luckily she was there.

(name) her golden fan, and knocked the guard out she quickly took Katara, and the girl to her ostrich horse, when she got to their camp she didn't really expect them to welcome her back, but they did.

"(name) how did you escape?" Sokka asked (name) then explained to her of what happpen, how she escaped with Iroh, and them taking over a fire nation ship.

"And Aang, i think i found someone to teach you fire bending." She told him Aang nervously looked at his long lost friend, later that night they all haddled up, and went to sleep.

(name) tossed, and turned but was unable to rest she sighed, she got up, and sat by the cliff her legs hanging at the edge she looked up, and stared at the stars, and moon on the dark night sky.

Zuko laid down on the he didn't only last a relative, but also his best friend he took out the red silk ribbon from his pocket, he tossed, and turned, but was unable to sleep he gave up on trying, and walked towards the blacony he looked up, and stared at the stars,and moon.

'I'm so sorry Zuko.'

'I'm so sorry (name).'


	11. Chapter 11

Team Avatar sits around a campfire, telling ghost stories. Sokka tells a horror story about a haunted sword which fails to scare the others. 

"A story about a haunted sword? Boring." Aang said Sokka looked at the young Avatar who sat next to his sister, Momo was on (name)'s eyes closed from sleep the female stoke his ears Toph sat next to her with a bored expression.

Katara tells a frightening story about a little girl named Nini, a friend of her mother's who disappeared during a harsh winter storm in the Southern Water Tribe. 

She recalls that despite her vanishing, the villagers kept seeing smoke coming out of her chimney the story leaves the entire group jumpy.

"(name) I've been meaning to asked, how did you get that ribbon?" Katara asked (name) took a stick, and started poking the fire Momo opened his eye she smiled, and patted the lemur.

"It was given to me by a friend, his from the fire nation as well." She said they all looked at her surprised (name) let out a sad smile.

"Oh I never got to tell you, my dad his from the fire nation. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was Admiral Zhao, though we were never close he was so disapointed that I'm a water bender, so he decided to lock me up, forbid me from using water bending, seeing, and meeting people. It's funny because all that i ever wanted in my life was for my dad to love me, but that never really happen." The gaang looked at her sadly Appa walked closer to her, and gently press his nose at her back (name) turned, and patted the bison.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't asked." Katara said, but (name) smiled, and looked at her.

"It's okay Katara, it's all in the past now what's more important is helping Aang." She told the brunette Toph suddenly claims that she can hear people screaming from under the mountain, frightening everyone.

"I think we should get some rest now." (name) told everyone else agreed, just then she felt that there were not alone she turned to Toph, and juding by her expression she knew the person was there to.

"Whos there? You might as well just come out." She called out (name) took out gold colored fans, Sokka readed his sword, Katara got into a fighting position, Aang held his staff.

Out of the darkness, an old woman named Hama appears behind them and terrifies everyone, but she warmly offers them a safe place to stay for the night, which they gratefully accept.

(name) frowned there was something defenetly wrong about the old woman, she reminds her too much of Azula.

At her inn, they enjoy spiced tea. Hama warns them that people in the woods have recently been mysteriously disappearing during full moons.

This concerns the group, but Hama reassures them calmly that they will be safe with her she offers for the gaang to spent the night.

The next day they all go out shopping in the marketplace for food. And became fast friends with Katara. But (name) felt a nagging feeling about the old woman, she seemed too sweet, too nice.

At night while everyone was asleep (name) snuck out of her room, and followed Hama she hid behind the trees watching her closely she watches as the sweet old lady, controled a woman from the market ealier (name) gasphed.

"(name)? What are you doing?" A voice asked (name) turned to the person, and saw Katara, and others she pulled them down to the bushes, her finger over her lip in a shushing motion.

"Kat, i know you trust Hama, but i have a bad feeling about the woman, she seems sweet a bit too sweet that is. She kind of reminds me of Zuko's younger sister." (name) explained to her fellow water bender Katara looked at her like she have grown two heads.

"Wait, Zuko has a sister?" Aang asked loudly (name) covered his mouth with her hand, she peeked to see Hama turning to her left, and right the old woman then opened a secret door, and walked inside a tunnel.

(name) let out a sigh, and let go of Aang's mouth he took a big gulp of air the group moved out of the bushes, and hid beside the tunnel.

"Yeah he does, her name is Azula, and she's alot more dangerous than him." (name) told they looked at in surprise.

Hama came out, and that's when the gaang came out of their hinding spot Sokka, (name), Aang, and Toph went inside the tunnel, while Katara fought her they finally got Hama's prisoners out just as they made it to the door, Aang, and Sokka started acting strangerly they attacked Katara, but somehow she was able to avoid them. Katara was about to land her final acttack at Hama when suddenly Aang, and Sokka was in front of her weapons drawn, and about to kill each other.

But then they stopped moving (name) ran to help them she went to Sokka's side, and used her water to heal him.

Hama was then arrested, but not without having a huge scar on Katara, she fell down to the ground crying Sokka tried everything he could to comfort her, but nothing was working.


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko gently opened his eyes, and was instantly met with Mai's small smile her fingers brushing his long shaggy hair.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said to him, oh yeah that's right his dating Mai sometimes he forgets that their even in a relationship, her hand went to his chest, and frowned confusing him greatly Zuko suddenly felt a silk theard brushing gently on his fingers.

"What's this?" Mai asked holding up a red silk ribbon in her hand, Zuko sat up, and tried to grab it, once he get it the fire prince tucked in back to his pocket.

"It's was just one of the hair ribbons i gave to (name) when we were younger." He told her Mai's frowned deepen even without the water bender, Zuko still thinks of her daily she began to wonder if. She ranaway herself that Zuko would do the same things for her, maybe even go to the ends of the earth just to find her, and be with her.

"Zuko, did you have feelings for (name) by any chance?" She asked Mai's eyes became unreadable after seeing her boyfriend blush, and look away with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"I don't know, but i liked spending my time with her, and i love how she made me feel. She made feel i belong, and accepted." Zuko told her if Mai's frown could have gone deeper she'd be as wrinkly as his Uncle Iroh.

"But i also like how you make feel, when I'm with you i feel...happier." Mai's hand going to his chest Zuko smiled, and laid his head on her lap Mai's fingers rubbed up, and down his toned chest Zuko closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep, but for some reason something doesn't feel right...

He can't explain it, but whenever his with Mai his mind would go back to (name), and how she made feel...different like he wants to be better, do better...for her.

With Mai he felt...nothing just pure emptyness like his missing something, something important to him Zuko opened his eyes, and sighed he got up from the couch then walked out of the room compeletly missing the look of sadness on the raven haird girl's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Zuko breathed out then put the letter on Mai's dresser he looked at her one last time, she tossed on her bed the red silk blankets barely hugged her body he smiled, and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Mai, but i have to do this...not for you, but for me, please try to understand." He said to her still sleeping body Zuko leaned down, and kissed her cheek then walked off.

A single tear fell on Mai's closed eye as Zuko closed the door behind him, he walked off in the direction of the throne room.

He needed to comfort him before he leaves, he needed for his father to know...know what the fire nation done to this world.

Zuko stood in front of his father Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne comfortably, he pulled on his swords the guards taking this as a threat pointed their weapons at the fire prince, but his father told the guards to let him be.

"For as long as i could remember, all that i wanted for you to love, and accept me, but now i see it's never going to happen. I thought maybe if i capture the Avatar, then maybe you, and it was my destiny." Zuko told his father he put back his swords, and gave a hard stare at the man he called father.

"But now i know...I'm meant to help the Avatar, and make our nation great again." He said him Ozai let out a laugh, one that could even scare the greatest of monsters.

"Why the only way you could do that is to stop me." Ozai said, Zuko turned his back on his father, and walked towards the door he opened it.

"That's the Avatar's job not mine." Then closed the door he walked off to find the Avatar, and possibly (name) if his lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

(name) frozed the solders she stood beside Bato, along with Hakoda, and the other water tribe warriors she wore her Kiyoshi warrior.

The fire nations were now defenceless with the solar eclipse, they were going to win this for sure (name) bended the water knocking them out.

Just was they were about to win the fire benders, got their bending back Bato, and Hakoda went back on back protecting (name).

"Princess, go, and look for the other you need to leave it's too dangerous now that they got their bending back." Hakoda said a loud roaring noise from above them sounded off, and Appa landed in front of them he slammed his tail knocking down a few solders.

"Please princess." Bato said to her (name) looked down, and shut her eyes then ran towards Appa, and climbed on his saddle then hold his reins.

"Appa yip, yip." She said, and Appa flow off a fire ball made it's way to them (name) let go of the reins, and jump off of Appa the sky bisson turned to catch her (name) bended the water from her pouch, putting out the fire she then landed on the roof.

"Go find the others, Appa." The sky bisson hestitantly turned, and fly off to find the gang solders climbed up to the roof top (name) bended some water, and broke the ladders in half causing the fire benders to fall down.

"(name), come on!!" She turned, and sees Sokka, and everyone else she breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that their fine. She walked backwards, and ran towards Appa Katara caught her arm, and pulled her in.

The two water benders hugged Katara cried, and (name) pulled her face close to her chest letting the younger girl cry as much as she needed to.

Unknown to them a fire nation air ship flew closed by, and a guy with a scar on his face stood inside it satring at them.


	15. Chapter 15

They landed safetly on the ground, Haru jumped off of Appa, and he held out a hand for (name) a small blush appeared on her cheeks she accepted it, and let him help her.

"Thank you, Haru." She said he smiled at her Haru then let go of her, and help the others unload.

"So, is Haru like your boyfriend?" Toph asked her (name) blushed redder then before.

"What!? No, his not." She told him Toph gave out smirk (name) gulped looking anywhere, but the blind girl Haru turned to her.

"(name), were going to go, and explore the temple wanna come with?" He asked (name) shooked her head 'no' he shrugged, and kissed her cheek then ran off with Teo, and The Duke.

As Aang explores the temple on his glider, the others follow him on Appa, trying to convince him to stop and continue the discussion. They land and find that Zuko has appeared before them.

"Hello, Zuko here." He said Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all got into a fighting stants while (name) looked at him surprised.

"Hey, i heard you guys were flying around here. So i thought I'd wait for you...here." Zuko told them awkwardly Appa walked closer to him, and roared he then started licking him, and Zuko wipe off the drool from his face.

"I know that you must be surprise to see me here." He said everyone glared at the fire prince Zuko turned to look at (name).

"Not really since you followed us around the world." Sokka said to him Zuko looked at (name) with a pleading look.

"Right...i wanted to say is that I'm good now, and i think i would join your group. Oh, and i can teach fire bending to you." Zuko turned to look at Aang who had a look of confusion, but they rejected him Katara bended her water, and hit him on the face Zuko got up from the ground, turned to her.

"(name), please. We use to be bestfriends, you said always that i could do more in my life." He said the gang turned to the female in surprise.

(name) walked towards the cast fallen fire prince, but Sokka grab her shoulder, and shooked his head she looked down, and walked away from him.

Later that night Toph tried to convice the group that Zuko was being sincere about everything, but they were having none of it Haru handed her a cup of tea she then took it, and smiled at him.

"Toph is right, I've known Zuko the longest so i would know if his telling the truth or not. And believe me he difinetly was telling the truth." (name) told them she took a sip of her tea, she had a far away look on her eyes.

"Wait? Was Zuko that one who gave you that ribbon?" Toph asked (name) blushed, and looked to the side she smiled.

"I knew it! Was something doing between you, and Zuko?" She questioned her again, (name) blushed redder then before.

"No, no, no, no, it's not like that. We were just bestfriends, and he gave this to me as gift." She explained to them the blush still present on her cheeks.

"Alright fine! I might had feelings for him before, but we were kids, and he was the person that was nice to me." She told them, (name) sighed, and got up from her seat she walked the stares of the temple.

"I'm going out for a walk." She said to them Momo flew towards her, and landed on her shoulder (name) smiled, and scratched him behind his ear the lemur wrapped his tail around her neck.

While sleeping in his tent, Zuko hears someone coming through the bushes he used his fire bending, and (name) sees fell to the ground her hand clutches her shoulder.

"(name)! I'm so sorry...i didn't mean to." He said to Zuko rans to her side, and carried her bridal style Momo flies closely to her clutching her water pounch he hands it over to Zuko.

"Thank you, Momo." (name) said she grabbed the pounch, and opened it she then bended the water inside to her hand, and gently pressed over to her shoulder then healed the burn.

"I'm sorry, i..." He began, but (name) pressed her fingers to his lips completely shutting him up she smiled reasurring at him.

"It was an accident Zuko, you didn't mean it." She told him Momo flies towards her, and rest on her lap (name) smiled, and caressed the lemur she turned to Zuko, and patted the spot next to her.

The fire prince sat down beside her (name) leaned her head on his shoulder, and Zuko smiled at this he wrapped an arm on her shoulder they stayed like that for a while.

"It's good seeing you Zuko, and i still think they should let you join us." Zuko turned to her smiling, Momo crawed towards his lap, and sleep there.

"I think Momo thought the same to." He looked down at the lemur, and scratched him behind the ear the lemur let out a sound of content.

"(name). Thank you, you have always been there for me, and even now." The female smiled, and let sleep take her over Zuko gently moved her to laid down he smiled, and kissed her forehead he lay down next to her, and cuddled close to her.


	16. Chapter 16

(name) sat beside Toph as Zuko stood in front of them, and tried to fire bend, but instanted of the usual flames that cames out from his hands it was almost out.

"I'm sorry, but i lost my bending." Zuko tells the group Katara then laughs, and jokes at how convenient it was (name) shakes her head, and frowns at the younger girl.

"Zuko, I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow." She tries to comfort him, Aang then comments that made his not angry enough.

"Aang, is right you seem diffirent now, but in a good way." (name) told him Zuko smiled at the girl's kind words Sokka then pokes him with the handle of his sword, trying him angry.

"Stop it, i don't want to rely on anger anymore." He said, Zuko grab his sword, and throw it across the ground Toph then smirk, and half pulled, and half drag Haku.

"Hey (name), i heard you, and Haku are a couple now." She said (name) blushed, and got up about to disagree, Toph pushed Haru towards (name).

"Toph what are you? Oh, oh yeah Haru don't you think it's about time you kiss her?" Sokka said Toph shoved Haru towards the girl, but the fire prince caught him by the collar of Haru's shirt Zuko held him a little ways out of (name) reach he let go of him, then walked off.

"I'll go, and talk to him." (name) said to the gang Sokka, and Toph tried to sneak behind her the older water stopped, and turned to the two.

"Alone." She turned on her back, and followed the fire nation prince to the direction he headed off to (name) found him beside a tree she sat down beside him, and looked at the sky with him.

"I can't teach him, not without my bending. I thought i could do this." He said (name) patiently to him talk, she started braiding the side of his hair as he talked.

"You didn't fail anyone Zuko, you didn't fail me. In fact if your Uncle was here he say how proud he is of you, here Master Piandao gave this to me, maybe you can figure out a way to get your bending back." She handed him the map gave to her by his old master, Zuko gently unfold it, and then a light bulb appeared.

"That's it. There is away to get my bending back, the sun warriors maybe they can help." He said optimistically, Zuko got up from his sitting position he turned to her, (name) got up from her seat as well the fire prince ran back to the young Avatar.

"Aang there is anyway to get my bending back, the sun warriors." He told him Aang looked at Zuko confused he then turned to (name).

"The sun warriors were the first humans to use fire bending." She explained to him Aang decided to go with him as well, (name) helped them load whatever they needed to the trip Zuko smiled at his friend.

"Thanks alot (name)." She smiled at the fire prince, and told him it was no problem Zuko leaned down and kissed her cheek. He climbed onto Appa (name)'s cheeks glow a bright shade of pink her hand gently touch the cheek he just kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

They were huddled up around the fire while Zuko serves tea to everyone, he then tries to make a tea joke only for it to come out wrongly.

"Hey, (name). I'm sure you, and Shifu hotman had your funny moments, mind telling us a few?" Aang asked taking a sip of his tea only to spit it out, (name) laughed at Zuko's reaction.

"Sure i don't mind, there was this one time where Azula tried to scare both me, and Zuko by telling us a spooky story he couldn't sleep on his own for a month. So he ended up staying at room in secret for about 3 weeks." She told them everyone ended up laughing while Zuko just looked embarrassed.

"Hahahah, that sure was funny." Toph said laughing loudly holding her stomach, (name) chuckled at Zuko's embarrassed.

"Zuko, was actually a bit diffirent when were childs." She told them, and stared at the fire in front of her toes curled.

The next day, both Zuko, and Sokka were gone, (name) used her water bending to stir the stew a cough behind her sounded off (name) turned, and sees Haru with flowers on his hands.

"I got these for you, i saw them, and thought of you." He told her (name) frowned, she knew what this meant, but there was no time for distrations they all needed to focus on stopping the fire lord once, and for all.

"Thank you, Haru there really lovely, but i can't accept them." She told him, Haru looked at her confused.

"Listen Haru, you were nice, but..." She said Haru looked down at his feet, he knew this would come sooner or later, he seen the way she looked at him.

"It's Zuko isn't it. The one you love. I've seen how you look at him (name), it's how i wanted you to look at me." He told her, (name) looked down at her feet she knew what he meant, but even though she has feelings for the fire nation prince, she knew Zuko would never look at her more than as his bestfriend.

A few days later Zuko, and Sokka returned along with a few other people (name) looked at the familiar brunette with wide eyes. They both ran up to each other, and hugged each other.

"I'm so glad your okay, Suki." (name) said Suki hugged the female tightly she let go of the hug, Appa walked up to Suki, letting out a huge roar, and started licking her the brunette giggled.

"It's nice to see you Appa." Suki said she patted him on the head, and the sky bisson closed his eyes (name) walked up to Zuko, and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Zuko." She said (name) feel the fire prince smiling, they both pulled away, and stared into each other eyes unknowingly they stared to leaneding in eyes half closed, until someone coughs loudly.

Their eyes widen, and they both pulled away from each other looking to either side cheeks a bright pink color.

"Glad to see your safe princess." Bato said (name) smiled at the water tribe warrior she then started to lead them to the camp site, Katara hugged her dad crying, (name) beside Suki unknown to her a certain fire nation prince stole glances at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Aang and his friends, including the newly joined Suki, Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Bato are sleeping in the Western Air Temple. 

The sun rises and Aang awakens in time to see a bomb being launched their way. He deflects it using airbending and it explodes harmlessly in the air, causing the others to awaken.

Several Fire Nation airships, led by Princess Azula, rise out of the mist below and begin barraging the temple with more bombs.

Aang airbends the large temple doors closed to protect the others, and Zuko pushes Katara out of the path of falling rocks, landing on top of her in the process; instead of thanking him, she angrily demands that he get off of her.

Toph and Haru earthbend a tunnel into the wall so that everyone can escape safely as Aang notices Zuko looking out at the airships.

"Go, I'll hold them off." Zuko said, Aang noddes and runs toward the ships only to find Azula riding atop one, waiting for him. 

"Where's Zuko?" (name) asked she turned to the far off corner, and sees him a familiar blue flame causes her eyes to widen.

A blasts him off the temple with firebending. Zuko attempts to use a crumbling pillar to try and jump onto her airship, but misses, hitting the side of the ship and falling into the misty abyss below.

Appa refuses to enter the tunnel with the others as the temple continues to be bombarded. Despite Katara's initial refusal to the idea, it is decided that they need to split up; Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, (name) Appa, and Momo will fly away from the temple while everybody else escapes through the tunnel.

Toph earthbends a shield to protect them from incoming bombs, as they fly away, they see Zuko rising out of the mist on another airship. 

He jumps onto Azula's ship and they begin to battle. Aang and the others barely manage to evade attacks by Fire Nation soldiers on the other airships. 

Zuko and Azula seem evenly matched, but their close range firebending causes a large explosion that blasts them both off the ship. Aang guides Appa downward and Katara pulls Zuko into the saddle, thus saving him.

Azula, on the other hand, uses her firebending to propel herself toward the cliffside, and slides to a stop using her hairpin.

The team camps out near an uninhabited beach where Aang comments to everyone how it feels just like old times again. 

"If you want i could chase you around for a bit, and pretend to capture you to make it feel like old times." Zuko jokes he sat beside (name), everyone laughs at his joke well except Katara.

Sokka proposes a toast to Zuko for saving them from Azula, and everyone except Katara cheers. Thankful, Zuko says he does not deserve this treatment to which Katara agrees and angrily storms off to the beach.

(name) watches as Zuko tries to talk to her, Katara yells at him, a small cough as heard (name) turned back to her friends who was staring at her.

"So, you and Zuko uh?" Sokka asked (name)'s cheeks turn a bright pink color, she felt her heart beat quicken, and her palms began to sweat.

"N-no! It's not like that!! We we're just childhood friends, besides his got a Mai waiting for him." (name) said Zuko approach them, she sighed, and got up saying she was going to help now.

All night (name) tries to avoid Zuko like a plague the next day, she noticed that Katara, and Zuko were gone she sat by dock.

Someone walked towards, and sat down beside her (name) turned to see Aang Momo jumps off of the young air bender, and sat on her lap she caresses the lemur's head.

"Is everything alright? You've been avoiding us, you know that Sokka was only joking." He said to her (name) stared at the water.

"It's not that." 

"Oh."

"Love is weird." She said with a sigh, and stared up at the sun set Aang nodded in agreement Appa then arrives.

Aang got up he turned to (name) she told to go, and he hesitantly did footsteps sounded off behind her, and the person sat beside her she got up, but before she could walk away they grab her hand.

"(name), please wait. I know this might sound confusing, but i like you. A lot." (name) turned to Zuko he pull her towards him his hand on her cheek the fire prince down, and kissed her lips (name)'s eyes widen but later closed them as well they both pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't right. I'm alright dating Haru." She lied (name) felt Zuko let go of her hand, the female rans off crying while he just told there frozen.


	19. A life changing journey with Zuko (special chapter)

Zuko got out of his tent he sees everyone is already awake, except for his bestfriend Aang greeted him, and he did the same.

"Is (name) still not awake yet?" The fire nation prince asked, they shook their heads no he headed towards her tent he entered, and sees her in bed with her cheeks red, she looked horrible.

Zuko walked towards her, and feel her forehead hot he frowned at this she coughed in her hand a few times (name) opened her eyes, and stared at him.

"Wait here, I'll go, and get Katara." He told her (name) told hold of his wrist Zuko turned to her, only to see the female shake her head 'no'.

"I'm fine really, no need to be worried. I can take care of myself." She told him Zuko sighed, and pulled her hand off of his wrist he pulled (name) in a hug.

"You don't have to (name). For once please allow me to take care of you." He whispered to her Zuko's hand was on her head, while the other hold her waist the fire prince felt her nodded.

Zuko laid her back down on her sleeping bag, and got out he walked towards Katara she smiled at the fire prince.

"Zuko, is (name) awake now?" She asked Zuko nodded his head, he grab her hand, and took her to (name)'s tent.

"(name)'s sick, you said you can heal anyone right?" He asked Katara nodded he let of her wrist she turned to (name) worriedly.

Katara used her bending to heal her, but it wasn't working she tried again, the brunette sighed, and turned to Zuko.

"I can't heal her, we should take her to see a doctor." She told him Zuko nodded his head Katara walked out of the tent, leaving the two bestfriends alone.

Zuko sighed, and took (name)'s map from her bag looking for a small town theres bond to be a doctor there that could heal his friend, then a place on out skirts of the southern fire nation caught his eyes.

"Healing Oasis." He read off Zuko stuffed the map back inside her back, the fire prince took it, and carried (name) bridal style she coughed out a few more times.

"Zuko, what happened to (name)? Is she gonna be okay?" Suki asked running towards them, Zuko got on Appa the sky bisson let out a loud roar the fire prince set (name) down on the saddle he took a blanket, and wrapped it around her.

"It's going to be alright, (name)." He told her Zuko sat at the front the fire prince took hold of the reins, (name) coughed even more.

"Appa yip, yip." He said Appa soar into the sky Zuko took out the map again, and check if they were going to the right direction.

Hours later of flying they got to the Healing Oasis, only to spot trouble ahead Ty Lee along with Mai, and Azula were there.

Azula spotted them, and fired her blue flame at them Appa maneuvered avoiding the three girls, the sky bisson gently landed on the ground in front of an Oasis Zuko patted Appa on head a smile on his face.

"You found us the Aosis, good job Appa." He told the bisson Zuko got up, and walked towards (name) who looked paler than normal.

He carried her bridal style, and jumped off the saddle Zuko walked towards the small body of water, and laid her down there she slowly opened her eyes.

"Zuko?" She asked weakingly Zuko sighed she looked better now (name) smiled tiredly at the fire nation prince, she gently got up with help from Zuko.

"Thank you, Zuko." She told him a loud blast is then heard (name) turned to see, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai Zuko cursed under his breath he carried (name) in his arms, and ran towards Appa.

Ty Lee jumped off of her Mongoose Lizard Zuko gently (name) down beside Appa the bisson curled his tail protecting the female, the circus girl fight off Zuko (name) tried to get up, but her legs were still weak from her sickness.

Two knives were throwned directly at her (name) used the water the Healing Oasis, and make an ice shield Zuko blasted a huge fire ball at Ty Lee barely having enough time to dodge.

Zuko ran towards (name), and carried her in his arms again Azula fire a blue flame at them (name) bended the water, and aimed it directly at his sister strong enough to send the female flying towards Mai, the two girls landed on a stone wall.

Ty Lee ran towards them to help, but Azula told her to capture both Zuko, and (name) the circus girl cart wheeled towards them.

Zuko made a protective wall of flames in between the girl, and them Ty Lee tried to chi block the fire prince, but when she gets close (name) would bend water towards her, while Zuko aimed huge fire balls towards her.

Appa let out a roar, and walked towards (name), and Zuko he slammed his tail at Ty Lee causing her to moved out of the way, Zuko quickly climed onto him he sat (name) on the saddle, and he moved to the front he took hold of the reins, and the bisson flew off into the sky.

"Are you hurt?" Zuko asked (name) shooked her head 'no' she walked up behind the fire prince, and hugged his waist.

They finally got back Zuko took hold of (name)'s waist the female then jumped off of the saddle, and their were a couple inches from each other, their cheeks colored in a bright pink, and they quickly pulled away.

"S-sorry about that." (name) said they both were facing the other way avoiding looking into each other's eyes Zuko turned to the female, and saw her cheeks still a bright pink color.

"(name)." She turned towards him confused Zuko looked deepy into her eyes, the same spark he saw when they were children was still there.

"I know, this wouldn't matter anyway m-" He sentence got cut off short, Zuko's eyes widen feeling (name)'s soft lips gently pressed against his he then closed his eyes, and pulled her closer to him.

"About time." Sokka's voice the two love birds pulled away, and turned to see the gang looking at them with knowing smiles.

"Aw, it's nice. To see you two finally together." Katara said (name), and Zuko both blush as the female's words the gang walked back to the camp site.

Zuko, and (name) walked side by side, the fire prince slipped his hand to the female's, and she intertwined her fingers with his.


	20. Chapter 20

At the Fire Lord's beach house, Aang is practicing his firebending while Zuko watches and demands more ferocity from him. 

At first, Aang makes a feeble attempt at a particular move, but does much better with the next attempt, everyone else is lazily sitting on the steps of the beach house.

Katara prepares watermelon juice for everyone, causing Aang to excitedly abandon his training to get a drink.

"Thanks Katara." (name) said, and took a glass her fellow water bender smiles, and sat beside her an angered Zuko criticizes them all for being lazy. Sokka and the others, except for an annoyed Zuko, head to the beach to have a party.

Katara uses waterbending to surf on the waves, while Aang and Toph make sand sculptures. After Sokka makes a hideous sand sculpture of Suki, Zuko appears and attacks Aang ferociously, scaring everyone. 

He chases Aang off the beach and back into the house. Once cornered by Zuko, Aang airbends Zuko out of the house and everyone else asks why Zuko attacked Aang without reason. 

"I'll go, and talk to him." (name) told the gang, and they nodded the female followed her boyfriend trying to keep him with his strides.

"Zuko, wait." She called out the fire prince stopped (name) let out an exhausted breath, she took hold of his hand.

"Zuko, i know what your doing."

"(name)..."

"I know your worried about beating your father, but don't be...i know Aang could do it." She told him Zuko sighed, and sat on the soft sand (name) seated herself beside him she started braiding the side of his hair effectivily calming him down.

"I just...I just want him to stop, i dislike seeing others get hurt while i do nothing. I don't want to see you hurt."(name) suddenly stopped she cupped his cheek with her hand, and have him turn to face him.

"Zuko...I'll be fine, and don't have to worry about anything. I know Aang can beat Fire Lord Ozai we trained him ourselves remember?" Zuko sighed his arms crossed over his chest she leaned in, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Things will be okay, i promise. Now come on i bet everyone is waiting for you to explain yourself." (name) got up, but Zuko grabed her hand, and pulled her down towards his lap.

"Can we stay here longer? I've been training Aang, and I'd like to spend more time with my girlfriend." He told her (name) smiled, and nodded her head she looked beyond the horizon her back leaned against his chest Zuko rest his chin on top of her head.

The next morning, the others prepare to leave the beach house, but they cannot find Aang anywhere. They check the beach and find his footprints in the sand, leading into the wide open ocean. 

They deduce Aang did not run away, as his glider and Appa are still at the house; that he was not captured, as there was no sign of a struggle; and that Aang is not on a Spirit World journey, because his body would still be with them. 

They decide to split up to search Ember Island. Before they search, Toph states that, everyone else has been on a life changing journey with Zuko; now it's my turn, and she goes with Zuko. 

The search is futile, as no one finds Aang, and they additionally realize that Momo is gone as well. Sokka believes Appa has eaten Momo and comically climbs into Appa's mouth. They all look to Zuko as a leader, as he is an expert on tracking Aang. Soon they are all flying on Appa toward the Earth Kingdom.

Meanwhile, preparing for departure with a grand ceremony at the Royal Plaza, Fire Lord Ozai orders Azula to stay in the Fire Nation to be appointed the new Fire Lord. Initially angered to learn she will not be accompanying her father, Azula eventually concedes that the title of Fire Lord Azula. 

Ozai subsequently declares himself the Phoenix King, the ruler of the world, and departs for the airship base.

Back in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko leads the group into a tavern where they find June, a bounty hunter, who has a shirshu which can track Aang. Somewhere else, Momo wakes Aang up, and Aang sees with great surprise he is on a mysterious island in the middle of the sea.


	21. Chapter 21

(name) stuffed the chains inside her bag footsteps sounded off behind her, the female turned to see Zuko a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Zuko?" She asked him Zuko breathed in, and out he told himself he needed to man up, and tell her of his concerns Zuko had already talked to Izoh about it.

And he adviced his Nephew to be honest, and tell his girlfriend the truth (name) patiently waited for him to say what was bothering him.

"(name), I don't think you should fight. I was fine about it before, but I've been thinking about it, Azula is dangerous, and you co-" (name) cuts off her boyfriend's words by kissing him on the lips, Zuko's eyes widen, but after a few more minutes he closed his eyes, and kissed her back.

(name) wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, while his were at her waist they both pulled away, and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm going with you wether you like it or not, and i don't want to see you get hurt as well Zuko...I love you." She told him Zuko pulled her closer to his chest his hand moved from her waist to the back of (name)'s head.

"I love you too, i don't want to see you hurt. So please if it gets to damgerous i want you to escape." He told her (name) frowned, and shooked her head no way is she going to let him go, and face his wicked younger sister alone.

Zuko continues his duel with Azula as (name) watches from the sidelines. Both of their attacks are fierce and unrestrained, setting fire to the buildings surrounding them.

Zuko counters all of his sister's attacks skillfully before beginning to take the offensive and soon grounding her with a spinning kick of fire. 

He taunts her for not using lightning, boasting that he will redirect it back at her. Infuriated, Azula prepares a lightning attack. Instead of sending it at Zuko, however, she sees (name) on the sidelines and sends the lightning at her.

Seeing this, Zuko crosses the lightning's path, shielding her from the bolt, and although he is successful enough to prevent instantly mortal injury, he is left critically wounded, leaving a large red and purple wound in his chest dangerously close to his heart, and incapable of fighting. 

Before (name) can reach him, Azula begins to attack her furiously, laughing maniacally a single tear dropped down her cheek.

Azula relentlessly shoots fire and lightning at (name), driving her away from any source of water. She proceeds to taunt Prince Zuko, who is collapsed on the ground.

Though (name) finds water to bend, Azula is too quick for her attacks and the waterbender is forced to flee from her immense flames.

Eventually, she discovers a grate with water underneath and some chains nearby. Luring Azula above the grate, she bends the water around them just before Azula is able to release her attack at point-blank range, freezing them both in place. 

As Azula looks on helplessly, (name) unfreezes the water around herself, swims around in the thawed water, and binds the firebender's hands together to the grate with the chains. 

She melts the remaining water and runs to Zuko to heal him. He weakly thanks (name), but she responds tearfully that she should be thanking him for protecting her. 

Azula sees her brother rise, still alive, and her brittle mind finally shatters completely; she firebends from her mouth wildly before rolling around on the ground, screaming and crying uncontrollably. Zuko and (name) silently look upon what has become of the once-mighty Azula with pity.


	22. Epilogue

The next day at the Fire Nation palace, Zuko is trying to dress himself for his coronation as Fire Lord, but is having trouble due to his injuries. 

To his surprise, (name) arrives and walked over to him helping the soon to be Fire Lord. They kissed Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"I told you, you could do more in your life." She said, and wrapped her arms around his neck (name) leaned towards him, and gave a small peck on his lips.

"(name)...theres...uhm something i need to ask you." He told her (name) gave him a question look, what got him so nervous all of a sudden.

Zuko pulled away for a bit, and told (name) seat down she did she watches him patiently he could feel his heart beat faster. 

The fire prince pulled out a beautiful necklace, and (name)'s eyes widen, oh my god! Was he? She stood up from her seat on the sofa Zuko walked closer to her he held her hands in his.

"(name), I love you. And nothing makes me more happier then having a future with you, so will you do me the honor, and be my wife?" Zuko asked (name) smiled widely at him, and nodded her head repeatedly saying 'yes'.

"Yes, and a thousand more. I will marry you Zuko." She said Zuko happily put the betrothal necklace around her neck.

"To be honest, i was nervous. I thought you'd say no." He told her (name) turned to Zuko, she lay a hand over his cheek the fire prince put his hand over hers leaneding into her touch.

"Zuko, i love you too much to do that." She told him, and kissed his cheek the servants called him over, and he gave a last kiss to his wife to be.

Sometime later in Ba Sing Se, life has improved in the world; the stack of Fire Nation tanks Bumi destroyed is being used by children for earthbending games.

At the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko helps serve tea to the gang, including Mai and Iroh, as they all relax together. Sokka is painting a group portrait to remember the good times, but it is crudely drawn.

Katara complains that her oversize hair loopies make her look like Momo, Zuko grumbles that his hair was not that spiky as portrayed in the drawing, Mai comments that she looks like a man, Suki is shown firebending, and Iroh has a big stomach. 

Iroh tells them he has really trimmed down his weight and Toph tells them she thinks they all look perfect, a joke on her blindness which causes everyone to laugh.

"Aren't going to tell them yet?" (name) asked Zuko smiled he gently patted her still flat stomach, she let out a sigh of pure content.

"Maybe later, they are sort of busy." Zuko told his wife Iroh turned to them an all knowing look on his face the old's lips curled into a smile watching the young couple conversed.


End file.
